The Best Summer Ever
by I'm a big star
Summary: Everyone's going to camp than romances go on. A Gece story and a little Tynka and Reuce.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey it's my very first story. Well I got bored so I decided to make story. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up**

Chapter 1

It's summer in Chicago and everyone is getting ready for shake it up Chicago dance. Cece was applying make up for the dance.

Rocky:"Hey Cece. Are you exited for summer camp?"she said as she walk up to Cece.

Cece:"Why are you so exited?"As she look up to her.

Rocky:"Well It's because I can spend time with Deuce alone."

Cece:"Do you realize we're all going?"

Rocky:"Yes well, we can walk together in the beach alone."

Cece:"That's stupid."

Rocky:"What ever."

Camera Man:"We're live at 5,4,3,2,1."

All the dancers walk up to the dance floor as the music started.

Gary:"I'm Gary Wild and today's a lovely summer and everyone's having a wonderful vacation. Plus this…is shake it up Chicago!

The music started and everyone started to dance. After the music finishied, everyone got out of stage.

Gunther:"I'm Gunther….."

Tinka:"And I'm Tinka…"

Gunther and Tinka:"And we are the Hessenheffer."They said as they walk up to Rocky and Cece.

Cece:"Do you guys always say that? It's really getting annoying."

Tinka:"You always know that we annoy you guys all the time."

Rocky:"Hey guys, do you know about the summer camp we're going to?"

Gunther:"Yes we do."

Cece:"Which camp are you guys going to?"

Gunther:"With you guys."

Cece:"That's great! I think. Well see ya guys there."

Then Gunther and Tinka nodded then left Rocky and Cece. Rocky and Cece are getting their stuff to go home and get ready for summer camp.

When they reach home Cece got dressedand Rocky appeared from the fire escape with her stuff and Ty.

Rocky:"Hey hey hey."

Ty:"Hey hey hey."

Cece:"Hey Ty, Hey Rocky. Are you guys exited?"

Rocky:"Duh, Yes!"

Then Flynn appeared from his room holding his bag.

Flynn:"I can't believe it's already summer!"

Cece:"Are you exited?"

Flynn:"I'm so exited Cece!"

Cece:"Wow, I never seen you this exited before. Remember last time you thought there was a lake monster?"

Flynn:"Yeah, I was wrong. But the most unforgettable was when rocky dive on the lake while we were playing true or dare."

Cece freezed and remembered what happen to Rocky. Flynn was right. It was unforgettable.

Cece:"Well, this year is different. We're not gonna let Rocky dive to the lake. Right Rocky?"

Rocky:"Yeah. We'll play something else."

Ty:"Like what?"

Rocky:"Well, I'll figure that out when we get there."

Then there was a knock at the door and Flynn answer the door.

Flynn:"I'll get it mom!" He yelled as he walk to the door.

Flynn:"Oh, hey Deuce."

Cece:"Flynn, Who's at the door?"

Flynn:"It's Deuce."

Cece:"Oh, Hey Deuce, Where's Dina?"

Deuce:"She said she can't come."He said in a sad tone.

Rocky:"Oh, well that's to bad."Pretending to be sad.

Just then, Gorgia appeared in the room out of no where.

Gorgia:"Is everyone ready?"She said as she walk to the room.

Everyone:"Ready!"

**A/N: Well that's all. Keep watch for more updates. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey I'm back with a new story. So hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own shake it up.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When everyone got there, they jump out of the car.

Just then, Gunther and Tinka appeared out of no where.

Gunther:"Hello baybee."He said as they walk up to Rocky and Cece

Rocky:"Where's your cabin?"

Tinka:"Right there."She said as she point to their cabin."

Georgia:"Okey now. Partner up now. We got lot of work to do."

Of course, Rocky and Cece were partner up.

Georgia:"Flynn, you're with me."

Flynn:"Okey mom."

Ty:"Hey Deuce, Wanna be my partner?"

Deuce:"Is it not obvious that we're partners every summer?"

Ty:"Oh, right."

Everyone got their things and ran to their cabin.

Cece:"I'm so exited!"She said as she hop around like a bunny.

Rocky:"Okey Cece, stop jumping around like a bunny."

Cece:"Okey."

Cece Pause for a second then speak.

Cece:"So uh, Rocky."

Rocky:"Yes Cece?"

Cece:"You said you will figure out what we're going to play. What is it?"

Rocky:"Yes, It's spin the bottle."

Cece's jaw dropped and shock of what Rocky just said.

Cece:"W-why that?"still shock.

Rocky "Oh I don't know."She said as she sat down on her bed.

Cece:"Let me guess, Deuce."As her one one brow raised up.

Rocky:"Yeah."

Cece:"I don't like this idea."She said as she cross her arms.

Rocky:"Why, Are you afraid?"She also cross her arms.

Cece:"No I'm not."

Rocky:"Then why did you say you don't like the idea?"Still cross arms.

Cece didn't say anything but remain silent.

Rocky:"That's what i thought."

After that, Rocky left Cece on the room and look for Deuce.

Cece's POV

Yes, I'm scared. Why did she ever like that game. Oh yes, she liked that game because of Deuce. Well maybe I'll just stay here while the rest are playing.

Rocky's POV

Why is Cece scared. She always know that I like that game because of Deuce. I really like Deuce. I wonder if he likes me back. Oh we'll, I just need to find out.  
End of POV

Everyone except for Cece went outside to play.

Ty:"Rocky, Where's Cece?"

Rocky:"She said she wants to stay in the cabin."

Ty:"Why?"

Rocky:"We'll I don't know."

Just then, Gunther and Tinka came.

Gunther:"Hello baybee."He said as he take his seat.

Then Gunther realize that Cece was not there.

Gunther:"Where's Cece?"

Rocky:"Oh she's in the cabin."

Gunther:"Why?"He said very confuse.

Rocky:"Oh I don't know why she doesn't want to come out."

Just then, Cece appeared from the cabin.

Cece:"Hey I'm ready.

Rocky:"Good."

* * *

**A/N:Well that's all. Keep watch for more updates. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey guys. I updated as fast as I could because I might not update fast next time. Well here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own shake it up.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Now everyone was ready to play but they don't know what is the game.

Ty:"So Rocky, What's the game?"

Cece"Something you don't wanna know."She said as she cross her arms.

Ty:"Why?He said very confuse.

Rocky:"Because it's spin the bottle."She said proudly.

Ty:"That's why you don't want to get out of your cabin, right?"

Cece nodded.

Then Ty was the first to spin the bottle. It landed on Tinka.

Ty:"Tinka, are you Okey with this?"

Tinka nodded and got up. So did Ty.

They both lean in until their lips pressed each other.

Tina's POV  
I can't believe this is happening. I really like Ty. I hope he likes me back.

Ty's POV  
I never want this to end. I really like Tinka since we had our first date. I hope she likes me back. I really do.  
End of POV

Tinka broke the kiss and giggled. They went back to their seats and stared at each other until they lock eye contact.

It was Cece's turn to spin the bottle. Cece was shaking and didn't know what to do.

Rocky:"You ready Cece?"

Cece:"No!"

Rocky:"Why not?She said as she cross her arms."

Cece:"You can go first."She said while shaking.

Rocky:"Okey, but you're next."

Cece nodded still shaking.

Rocky spin the bottle and it landed on Deuce.

Rocky's POV  
Is this really happening? I must be dreaming. Well there's no turning back now. We both lean in then Deuce stop.

"What's wrong Deuce?"

I-I can't do this."Deuce said.

"Why?"

"Well Dina's not here so I can't do this."He said.

"If Dina's here?"

"I promise Dina I'll not do this."

"Oh, Okey.I said sadly as I took my seat.

It's Cece's turn now. I wonder what's she's thinking.

Cece's POV  
What shall I do? It's my turn now. I feel shaken. I don't know why I'm scared. Well I'll just spin the bottle and see what happens.  
End of POV.

Cece spin the bottle and her jaw dropped. It landed on Gunther. Cece shook her head then look at gunther. Then Rocky look at Cece.

Rocky:"Cece?"

Cece:"Huh? What?"

Rocky:"You Okey?"

Cece:"Yeah, I am.

Rocky look at Gunther and then back at Cece.

Rocky:"Cece, I know you don't like this but..."

Cece:"But what?"

Rocky:"You have to do this."

Cece:"Well, Thank you for being a supportive friend." She said then cross her arms.

Rocky:"You're welcome."

Cece look at Rocky then at Gunther.

Gunther:"Cece relax."

Cece:"Oh you think I can relax when I'm about to kiss you?"

Gunther:"I don't know."

Rocky:"Cece c'mon, Just do it then you can forget all this day that ever happen.

Cece:"Okey fine."

Cece stand up so did Gunther. Then they both lean in until their lips were touching each other.

Cece POV  
Gun there breath is so minty. I never knew this is the feeling when you kiss Gunther. Wait, am I happy? Why am I happy? I feel Gunthers arms are on my waist and my arms on his neck. Hy o I feel this way. I broke the kiss then didn't eye contact Gunthef but strait to my seat. I look at the floor and said nothing.  
End of POV

Everyone was tired and ready to go to their cabin.

Ty:"Good night."

Everyone:"Good night."

Everyone went to their cabin and sleep. Except for Cece. Cece can't sleep since she kiss Gunther. The feelings were very different. Then Roky notice that Cece wasn't sleeping.

Rocky:"Cece, you Okey?"

Cece:"Yeah, I am."

Rocky:"Somethings not right. What's wrong?"

Cece:"Well, remember when we played spin the bottle and I kissed Gunther?"

Rocky:"Ahuh."

Cece:"Well, the feeling is different."

Rocky:"Cece, you're in love!"

Cece:"No I'm not in love!"She said as stand up from her bed.

Rocky:"Cece, it's very obvious."

Cece:"What is obvious?"

Rocky:"That you like Gunther."

Cece:"I don't like Gunther."

Then Rocky cross her arms with a "really" look.

Cece:"Fine, maybe a little. But since I kissed Gunther.

Rocky scream then Ty woke up and heared it then ran to their cabin.

Ty:"What, what is it. What happen?"He said as he ran through the door.

Rocky:"Cece's in love with Gunther."

Ty:"I thought there was a bear who attack you guys. Wait did you just say that Cece's in love with Gunther?"

Rocky:"Yeah, she is. That's why I screamed."

Cece:"We'll don't scream next time or else the bear might come."

Rocky:"Yeah, Whatever. Let's just sleep. Night. Bye Ty."

Ty:"Bye and night."Then Ty left."

* * *

**A/N:Well that's all. Keep watch for more updates. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey guys. Sorry for**  
**taking so long. Got busy with some stuff. Well here the new chapter. Hope you**  
**like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Its moring and the birds are chirping and everyone got up  
from bed except for Cece.

Rocky:"Hey Cece." She said as she walk up to Cece's bed.

Rocky"Cece wake up." She said while hitting her with a  
pllow.

Cece:"I'm up!"

Rocky:"Cece!" hitting her again with the pillow.

Cece:"I'm up, I'm up! Geez Rocky, why don't you let me  
sleep." She said while getting out of bed.

Rocky:"Because it's morning and I'm not letting you sleep  
while we're having fun."

Cece"What fun?"

Rocky:"Like activities that we're going to do. Like hiking, swimming-"

Cece:"And spin the bottle? Seriously Rocky, that was not fun."

Rocky:"Why are you so grumpy right now? Just because you-"

Cece:"Yeah yeah. Kissed Gunther , I know."

Rocky:"Just get dress Cece. Mrs. Jones is preparing our food  
outside."

Cece:"Okey fine, but don't let Gunther see me okay?"

Rocky:"Okay."

Then when they got dressed, they went outside. Just then,  
Cece spot Gunther and hide behind Rocky.

Rocky:"Cece, what are you doing?"

Cece:"Hiding from Gunther. What else?"

Rocky:"Cece come on. Let's just go." She said while she pick  
Cece up.

Then Gunther spotted Rocky and Cece.

Gunther:"Rocky, Cece!" He waved"

When Cece saw that  
Gunther saw them, she feels like she wants to run back to the cabin. Then Rocky  
saw Cece was uncomfortable, she grab Cece's hand and walk towards the table for  
them to eat.

Cece:"Rocky, what are you doing? I don't want Gunther to see  
me."

Rocky:"CeCe, do you realize that there's no way you can hide  
from Gunther?"

Cece was silent for a second then she nodded. They both sat  
at the table then Georgia gave them their breakfast.

Ty:"Hey Rocky, hey Cece." He said as he sat with them.

Rocky:"Hey Ty. Where's Deuce?"

Ty:"He's coming."

Deuce:"Hey guys." He said as he sat beside Rocky.

Rocky giggled when Deuce sat beside her.

Deuce:"Uh, you okay Rocky?"

Rocky:"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled at Deuce.

Deuce:"Oh, okay." Deuce smiled back.

Deuce POV

Wow! Rocky smiled at me. How long should I hide my feelings  
from Rocky. She smiles so beautiful. She's smart and tall. I really like those  
kind of girls. But the only one that will fit me is Raquel Blue. Whenever I'm  
near Rocky, I feel nervous. I'm not really ready to tell her how I feel around  
her. Why didn't I kissed her yesterday. Agh!  
End of POV

Just then, when Cece saw Gunther She ate her breakfast as  
fast as she could.

Ty:"Wow slow down Cece, you could chock yourself." He said  
as he took Cece's food.

Cece:"Give me back my food." She said as she took her food  
from Ty's hand.

Rocky:"Cece, it's okay. Just relax. It's not like you're going  
to kiss Gunther again."

Cece:"You're right. I'm over thinking again. Why am I like  
that?"

Rocky:"I don't know why are you like that Cece." She said as  
she took a sip from her cup.

Cece cross her arms and notice Gunther coming at her  
direction.

Cece POV

While I was talking to Rocky, I notice Gunther coming. Oh no.  
What shall I say? Just act cool, like I'm talking to Rocky.

"Hey Gunther"

"Hello bay-bee." Gunther said.

"So how's everything?"

Wait, am I shaking? Oh no. This is not happening.

"Every things good." Gunther said.

"Oh, That's great." I said nervously.

"Oh Gunther, why don't you seat next to Cece?" Rocky said.

I gave Rocky a death glare because of what she said.

"Sure thing." Gunther said as he sat next to me.

There was an awkward silent for a second. Then Gunther broke  
the silent.

"So Cece, uh. How's everything?" Gunther said.

"Oh good. Rocky and I having this conversation about weird  
stuff."

"What kind of weird conversation?" Gunther ask.

"Oh it's nothing, right Rocky?"

I look at Rocky and she was staring at Deuce.

"Rocky." i said as i nudge her.

"Huh?" Rocky said as she look away from Deuce.

"Right Rocky?"

"Right about what?" Rocky said.

"About the conversation earlier."

"Oh right. It's nothing." Rocky said as she look back at Deuce.

"Oh, that's fine." Gunther said.

"But there's nothing weird about you guys talk earlier." Ty said.

I gave Ty a glare because he talks a lot.

"What?" Ty ask.

"Would you shut your mouth for a minute?"

"Okey, fine!" Ty said.

Then Tinka pop up out of nowhere.

Gunther, there you are. I have been looking all over for you." Tinka said.

Then Ty notice Tinka and greeted her. They've been nice since Ty kissed Tinka.

"Hey Tinka." Ty said.

"Oh, hello Ty." Tinka said.

"Why are you looking for me?" Gunther ask.

"Why? Can't a sister look for her brother?" Tinka said.

"Okey coming." Gunther said as he got up and follow Tinka.

I wonder what's up with them.

"Tinka's been acting strange lately. I wonder why."

"Yeah, I wonder why." Rocky said as she look at Ty.

"What? What did I do?" Ty said.

"Yeah Rocky. What did he do? You're the only one who wants to play that game that why Ty was force to kiss Tinka."

"Fine." Rocky said.

If Tinka's acting strange, then she must be mad at me when I kissed Gunther.

"Rocky, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Cece." Rocky said.

We walk to a near by tree so no one can hear us.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Rocky ask.

"I think I'm the reason why Tinka's acting strange."

"Wait, Cece why would you think that you're the reason why Tinka's acting strange?" Rocky ask.

"Because, remember what happened yesterday?"

"Cece, that doesn't mean that you kissed Gunther doesn't mean Tinka's acting strange. Tinka's acting strange because she's nervous around Ty, okay? You're over thinking again. Try to relax Cece." Rocky said.

"Okey. I'll try to relax."  
End of POV

Then they walk back to their table and continue to eat.

Rocky:"So Cece?"

Cece:"What now Rocky?" Cece said sarcastically.

Rocky:"Cece, let me finish my sentence first than you can tiger up again."

Cece:"Okay, go on."

Rocky:"So I was thinking, why don't we swim later at the lake?"

Cece look at Rocky with a "why" look.

Rocky:"What?"

Cece:"Remember what happened last summer? I just don't want you get hurt."

Rocky:"Yes but we'll be more careful, okay?"

Cece:"Okay."

So Rocky and Cece got up started to walk to their cabin.

When they were on their way, Cece heard an European accent behind a tree.

Cece:"Uh Rocky?"

Rocky:"Yes Cece?"

Cece:"You go ahead. I will follow you."

Rocky:"Okay, but don't be too long."

Cece:"Okay."

Then Cece hid by a tree so Gunther and Tinka wouldn't see her. She listen behind the tree while Gunther and Tinka were talking.

Tinka:"Come on Gunther, admit it. Admit that you like Cece."

Cece started to shake when Tinka mention her name.

Gunther:"No Tinka, I don't like Cece."

Tinka:"Then why are you sitting beside her while we're eating breakfast?"

Gunther:"Tinka, it doesn't mean that I sit with Cece doesn't mean that I like her."

Tinka:"Whatever. Answer my question, do you like Cece?

Gunther sigh and then nodded.

Tinka:"Yes, I knew it!"

Gunther:"Okay, keep it down. I don't want any one to hear you."

When Cece heard everything, she ran quietly to her cabin.

Cece:"Rocky!" She said as she breath heavily.

Rocky:"Yeah, Wow! What happen to you?"

Cece:"I heard Gunther and Tinka talking and it's-"

Rocky:"Wait Cece, were you evesdropping?"

Cece"Yeah but-"

Rocky:"Cece, you know that's wrong."

Cece:"Yes, but this is different. Gunther admitted that he likes me."

Rocky:"To whom he admitted?"

Cece:"Tinka."

Rocky:"Then it's a good thing right? You like Gunther and Gunther likes you. Aren't you happy?"

Cece:"Maybe, but I don't know if I feel the same way."

Rocky:"Cece, I thought you like him when you kissed home."

Cece:"Yeah, maybe a little."

Rocky:"Okay, forget about about boys and change. We're going to the lake."

They change and went outside.

Cece:"Race you there." She said as she start running.

Rocky:"Oh I don't think so." She said as she run as fast as she could.

When they reach the lake, they saw Deuce and Ty swimming there.

Rocky:"Hey Deuce, hey Ty."

Deuce:"Oh hey Rocky and Cece."

Ty:"Are you guys coming in or not."

Cece:"Yeah we will."

They went in the lake.

Deuce:"So Rocky, can I tell you something?"

Rocky:"Sure, anything Deuce."

Deuce took a deep breath and speak.

Deuce:"I got something to tell you. Please don't freak out."

Rocky:"Deuce, You told me that you will tell me something. What is it?"

Deuce:"But promise me you won't freak out."

Rocky:"I promise."

Deuce:"Okay. Rocky, I have feelings for you a very long time. The reason why I'm with Dina is that you will think I have feelings for Dina."

Rocky was shock of what she heard an did not believe it.

Rocky:"I'm sorry, but did you just said that you have feelings for me r there's just water in my ears."

Deuce:"No Rocky, you heard everything exactly what I said."

Rocky:"Okay Deuce how can I believe you. I must be dreaming, so I will go to bed and-"

Before Rocky could continue her sentence, Deuce lips were attach to her lips. After the 5 seconds of make out, Rocky pulled away and was shock of what just happen.

Deuce:"Sorry about that. If you don't feel the same way, it's okay with me."

Rocky:"Deuce, I always want that to happen, but not this way. Don't worry, I will the same way. I just can't say it because you're with Dina."

Deuce smile and start to lean in but Rocky stop him.

Deuce:"What's wrong Rocky?"

Rocky:"Just not here. When we're alone."

Deuce:"Oh, okay."

* * *

It's sundown and everyone is eating their dinner.

Rocky:"Psst, Cece."

Cece:"What now?"

Rocky:"I got something to tell you. We can't talk here."

Rocky pulled Cece and they went by a tree. **(A/N:It's the same tree they went to earlier.)**

Cece:"So is there something you want to tell me?"

Rocky:"Yes, it's about Deuce."

Cece:"I know you like him but-"

Rocky:"Please Cece, this is different."

Cece:"Okay, what about him."

Rocky:"Earlier, when we were swimming, and Deuce and Ty were there. He told me that he has feeling for me."

Cece:"Wait, Deuce told you that he has feelings for you?"

Rocky:"Yep."

They both scream and dance like insane people. Then Georgia came to them with a worried face.

Georgia:"Girls, is there something wrong?"

Rocky:"Oh, sorry Mrs Jones. We're just so exited."

Georgia:"Exited about what?"

Cece:"Oh, it's nothing mom. Good bye."

Georgia:"Okay." She said as she walk away.

Cece:"Wow Rocky, the guy you actually like, likes you back. Wait, why didn't he kissed you yesterday?"

Rocky:"I don't know. Anyway lets eat."

They went back to their table and eat.

**A/N:Wooho! Reuce is happening. Well that's all for now. Keep watch for the next update. Happy GeCe Day everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hello Baybees! Here's the new chapter. I got my laptop fix so I can update my story again. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Shake It Up.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Everyone is sleeping except for Cece. Cece cannot forget what Gunther said.

Cece's POV

I can't believe that Gunther actually likes me. How can that be? We insult each other. It doesn't make any sense. I heard it. I really did. Do I fell the same way? I don't know. I got up from my bed and went outside. I past Gunther and Tinka's cabin. When I reach the edge of the lake, I sat there.

Gunther's POV

I was resting in my bed dreaming about me and Cece making out. After that dream, I woke up. I notice someone past our cabin. I look outside through the window and saw a red headed girl. I'm sure that's Cece. But what is she doing outside in the middle of the night? So I went ouside and follow her. When I saw Cece sat at the edge of the lake, I sat beside her. She look at me wondering what am I doing here.

"What are you doing here?" Cece ask.

"I have the same question to you Cece."

"I can't sleep." Cece said.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you." Cece said.

"Why not? Is everything okay?"

"Why do you care? And yes everything is okay." Cece said.

She doesn't look happy then she usally is. There's something up.

Cece, is there something wrong? You're not happy then you usally are."

Cece just remain silent. Why doesn't she want to answer? There was an akward silent for a second, then Cece began to speak.

"I can't sleep because of you Gunther." Cece said.

She can't sleep because of me? What did I do to her?

"What did I ever do to you?"

"It's because, remember the game spin the bottle?" Cece said.

My eyes grew big and look away from Cece. So that's why she can't sleep. She can't forget what happened the other night.

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. It's just, we've been frenemies for years and it's just akward for us and plus we're frenemies. Not friends." Cece said.

"Oh, okay."

When Cece said it was akward for us to be together, it hurts because yes we're frenemies. Cece's right, it's akward for us and when Rocky finds out we're dating, she will freak out because she doesn't like me. Then my thoughts were interrupted by Cece.

"Hello. Gunther, are you there?" Cece said while waving her hands at my face.

"Huh? What happen?"

Cece just giggled. What just happened? Oh, she's laughing because I'm thinking too much.

"Cece I know you're laughing because I'm thinking too much, right?"

"Yeah." Cece said.

Cece's POV

I laugh because Gunther's just staring at me which is really funny. But when I look at his eyes, I feel like melting. Those clear blue eyes are so beautiful and- wait, Cece forget it! We're frenemies.

"Cece, I think we need to take a rest now. I think they're looking for us now." Gunther said.

"No, I'll stay here. It's much better if I'm alone."

"Okay." Gunther said as he stand up.

"Wait! You can stay here, if that's okay with you."

What did I just said?

"Sure thing." Gunther said.

He sat beside me again and I look at him and he look back. Those beautiful eyes. It's sparkly and- forget it Cece.

"So Cece, I got something to tell you." Gunther said.

"What's that?"

"Okay. Cece, I like you since the first time we met." Gunther said.

I was shock. Yes I know he likes me but since the first time we met.

"Huh,what?"

Gunther stand up and started to walk away. I ran after him. When I reach him, I pulled him and kiss him. I'm sure his shock. We made out around eight seconds. I pulled away and look away from Gunther. Did I just do that?

"Uh, Gunther I have to go."

I ran away towards my cabin leaving Gunther there. When I reach my cabin, I jump to my bed crying. Why am I crying? Am I falling for Gunther? I will just close my eyes and rest.

Gunther's POV

As I was about to walk away, Cece ran after me. The next thing she did, she pulled me an kiss me. We made out for eight seconds. After that made out, she pulled away and did not look at me.

"Uh, Gunther I have to go." Cece said.

She ran back to her cabin while crying. Why was she crying? I went back to my cabin and I saw Tinka sleeping. I lie down on my bed thinking about what happened earlier. I'll just sleep now.

End of POV

* * *

**A/N:Well, that's all for now. Keep watch for the next update. Don't forget tp review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I got busy with lots of stuff. Yeah, always say that right? Well my auntie's coming over and I'm not going to update like always. So here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Thing are going random for Cece now because of what happened last night. Rocky notice Cece not in a good mood.

**Rocky's POV**

Cece's looking upset right now. What happened to her?

"Cece, you okay?"

"Yes I am." Cece said.

"Are you sure? You don't look happy. Did you sleep last night?"

"Well…a half." Cece said.

"Why?"

I was waiting for Cece to answer my question but she remains silent.

"Is it all about Gunther?"

"Yes." Cece said sadly.

"Why? What happened?"

Well…last night, I could not sleep so I got out from bed." Cece said.

"Then what happened?"

"I guess Gunther notice me pass his cabin. He followed me. I sat at the edge of the lake and so did Gunther." Cece said.

"So Gunther notice you pass their cabin so he followed you. What happened then?"

"Well of course I ask him what was he doing and he said that he had the same question to me." Cece said.

"Cece, get to the point why are you said."

"You really want to know why I'm sad?" Cece ask.

I nodded. Cece took a deep breath then speak.

"When Gunther said that he like me since we first met." Cece said.

"Wait, he likes you when you guys first met? That's great!"

"Rocky, I'm not yet finish." Cece said sarcastically.

"Right, go on."

"When he said it, I did not believe him. So he stand up and walk away but I ran after him. When I reach him, I pulled him and kissed him. Cece said.

"You what?"

"That's not all. I pulled away, did not eye contact him. I just say I have to go and ran to the cabin while crying." Cece said.

"So why are you sad? I don't get it. I don't get it Cece. You kissed him and left him. Then you started crying? That doesn't make any sense at all.

I sat with her and give her a hug to comfort her.

"Cece, you should be happy because you like Gunther and Gunther likes you back. That isn't a bad thing."

When I look at Cece, I saw tear fell down on her cheak. I gave her a tissue to wipe of her tear.

"Cece, don't be sad. Now stop crying. Why are you crying anyway?"

"I don't know why I'm crying." Cece said.

"Hey, how about this. We go to Gunther and Tinka's cabin and talk to Gunther about how you feel. Then you won't be sad anymore."

"I don't know. I can't really talk to Gunther right now." Cece said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you. I promise."

Cece nodded and we both went outside. When we reach Gunther and Tinka's cabin, I knock at the door and Tinka answer.

"Oh, hello Rocky and Cece. Tinka said cheerfully.

"Hey Tinka, mind if we come in?"

"Sure." Tinka said.

"Thank you." I said as we entered.

"So where's Gunther? We came to talk with him."

"Oh, his with Ty right now." Tinka said.

"So his with Ty. Tinka can I ask you something?"

"Sure. No problem." Tinka said.

"Do you like my brother?"

Tinka's eyes widen. I guess she's shock.

"Why would you say that?" Tinka ask.

"Because, when your around Ty, you smile and act nice to him."

"Okay, fine. I like Ty. But please, don't tell him." Tinka said pleading.

"Don't worry Tinka, my brother likes you too."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, you should tell him now."

"Oh, I will." Tinka said as she march out of the door.

We were about to go out but a blond boy block our way. It was Gunther.

"Hey Gunther."

"What are you guys doing here?" Gunther ask.

"Well we were looking for you but you weren't here. But here you are now."

"What do you want?" Gunther ask sarcastically.

"Cece has something to tell you." I said while pushing Cece forward.

"Well…uh. The thing is…."

Why don't Cece just say it.

"What are you trying to say Cece?" Gunther said.

"Well….fine. Gunther, I like you and I don't know what to do yesterday when you said you like me." Cece said.

**Cece's POV**

After I told him everything, I saw him smile at me and I smiled back. He pulled me into a hug and of course I hug back. It's just like I'm dreaming. I saw Rocky looking at us, smiling. I guess she's happy.

"Cece, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" Gunther ask.

"Aww, look at those two happy couples." Rocky said.

We both look at Rocky as if she was insane.

"You know what? I'll just leave you two alone." Rocky said.

"So. Uhm…it's a shocking thing because-"

I was shock because before I could finish my sentence, Gunther kiss me. I pu my arms around his neck. Gunther pulled away and I smiled. Just then, Tinka came out of nowhere, looking at us.

"Hey guys." Tinka said as she interrupted us.

"Hey Tinka." Gunther said.

"What are you guys doing?" Tinka ask.

"Nothing." We said at the same time.

"Never mind. By the way, the best thing just happened." Tinka said.

"What's that?"

"Ty said he likes me. So he ask me to walk with him to the woods. I said yes." Tinka said.

"Well, watch out for wild bears. I heard there are wild bears there so be careful."

Tinka's eyes got big with disbelief. She got shock. Now she doesn't want to go.

"It's okay Tinka, I was only joking. Now go with Ty and have fun."

"Okay." She said as she walks outside.

"so, uhm…wanna hangout or something?" Gunther ask.

"Sure. I would love to." I said as I kissed his cheek.

When I kissed his cheek, I notice him blush. I couldn't help but giggle. As we went out of the cabin, we held hands. Wow, this was amazing feeling I ever have.

**End of POV**

* * *

**A/N:Well that's all for now. Two more chapters left until it's over. You might be wondering why two more chapters. The story is complete. Well, keep watch for the updates. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hey guys. I wrote this next chapter fast because it's ending. But after this story, I'm writing a new one called "****_Falling for you." _****It's another GeCe story. So watch out for that. I might update that every Friday or Saturday. So, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Shake it up.**

Chapter 7

* * *

**Cece's POV**

This was the best summer ever. Me and Gunther are together, Rocky and Deuce are together and Ty and Tinka are together. Everything's magical. Then Rocky interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Cece, so how's everything?" Rocky ask.

"Oh, everything's fine. This summer was magical and the best of them all, right Rocky?"

"Yep, it is. I can't believe Deuce and I are dating." Rocky said.

Then Tinka entered our cabin. I can't believe me and Tinka are getting close. Well, that started when me and Gunther are dating.

"Hello Rocky and Cece." Tinka said.

"Hey Tinka. So, what do you want to do today?" Rocky ask.

"Well…I don't know. Let's ask the boys." Tinka said.

I nodded. We all left the cabin and look for the boys. When we saw them, we walk towards them.

"Hey guys." Rocky said."

"Oh, hey." Ty said.

"So, we're gonna ask you guys if we all can do something?"

"Sure. How about spin the bottle." Deuce ask.

"Come on Deuce. Something else." Rocky ask.

"Okay. How about hiking?" Deuce ask.

"Great idea Deuce." Tinka said.

We all went hiking. I saw beautiful things like flowers, butterfly's and some sorts of stuff. I saw a great view from up here. I suddenly stop to see the wonderful view from up. Gunther also stop and walk towards me.

"Whatcha' looking at?" Gunther ask.

"Oh, nothing. Just look at the view. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes it is." Gunther said.

We enjoy the view from up here. Then Rocky interrupted the moment.

"Hey guys. Come on. You're missing the fun."

"Oh, coming."

I pulled Gunther to follow me. Now it's time to go back down. The views were amazing. But time to go back down. At least I can have my time with Gunther.

"So did you have fun?" Gunther ask.

"Of course I did. Especially my time with you."

**"**Hey guys. Mind if I talk to Cece for a while?" Rocky ask.

"Sure thing." Gunther said.

Rocky Pulled me to a private place. **(A/N:It's not private place, it's just they went a little far so no one could hear them.)**

"So, what do you want?"

"I was thinking after summer, we could all date at Crusty's. how about that?" Rocky ask.

"Rocky, it's just the beginning of summer. Why after summer? Can it be in the middle of summer?"

"Beacause, there's no Crusty's here. I always wanted my first date at Crusty's." Rocky said.

"I don't know Rocky. I like to have my first date here. Just look at this place."

We both look around and saw a wonderful nature. It was beautiful.

"Okay fine. But Just this one's okay." Rocky said.

"Thank you Rocky." I said as I gave her a hug.

We both went to our cabin and took a rest because of that hiking. The view was so beautiful.

* * *

I woke up and saw it's dark. How long was I sleeping. I saw Rocky already up. She smiled at me, and I smiled at her too. We both went outside to eat dinner. I was so hungry, I could smell the food mom's cooking. I saw the rest are already there, waiting for us. We took our seats and eat.

"Here are your dinner girls." Mom said.

Dinner was quite. After dinner, I walk up to Gunther, gave him a kiss and went to our cabin and sleep.

* * *

**A/N:One more chapter guys. Plus, watch out for my new story called "****_Falling for you._****" I'm gonna update fast so I could write the new one.**


	8. Chapter 8 Final Chapter

**A/N:Hey guys. Here's the final chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I'm going to write the new story called "Falling for you" after this one. So enjoy this final chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Shake it up**

* * *

Chapter 8 final chapter

~No ones POV~

Everyone is in the lake and having fun. Swimming and splashing. Rocky and Cece got out from the lake and sat at the edge of the lake. Gunther alson got out from the lake and sat beside Rocky and Cece.

**Gunther's POV**

Okay, now time to ask Cece out.

"Uh…Cece, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is that?" Cece ask.

"Okay. Will you go out with me?"

"Gunther, are you asking me out on a date? If so, then yes. I would love to go out with you." Cece said.

"You will? Great!"

"But how? This place not for a date." Cece said.

"Leave that to me." I with a smile.

Cece walk to me and hug me tightly. She look at me and kiss me. Then I heard Rocky cleared her throat then we pulled away.

"Just to let you know, I'm still here." Rocky said.

We giggled. Cece went back to the lake and I sat beside Rocky to ask her to help us with our date.

"Hey Rocky. I need your help."

"What?" Rocky ask.

"I need help with the date. Do you know and place here for our date. Please don't get mad."

"Well, here. We'll just have to decorate theis place. With the help og Deuce, Ty, me, and Tinka, this place will be perfect for a date. When is the date anyway?" Rocky said.

"Tonite."

"Does Cece know it's tonite?" Rocky ask.

"Nope. It's a surprise. That's why I need your help."

"Okay. Then, we have to get started. Yo Deuce! Ty! Come here!" Rocky said.

Deuce and Ty got out of the lake and come towards us.

**Ty's POV**

We were swimming at the lake then Rocky called us. What does she want. We got out of the lake and walk towards them.

"So, what do you want?"

"Yeah, we need help for the date of Gunther and Cece. This place must be decorate for the date." Rocky said.

"Okay, what should we do?" Deuce said.

"Well, Ty and Tinka will decorate this place, while you and I will distract Cece." Rocky said.

"Okay. But you have to tell Tinka about that." Deuce said.

"I know. Ty, just call her and I'll tell her." Rocky said.

'Or, I'll tel her."

"Come on dude. Just do what your sister said." Deuce said.

"Yeah, you said that Because she's your girlfriend." **(A/N:Let's just say Deuce broke up with her on the phone.)**

"Okay. Ty, you tell Tinka about the date, and me and Deuce are going to distract Cece. That's finale. Clear?" Rocky said in an angry tone."

"Okay fine."

"Great, I guess we're all clear now." Gunther said.

"Yeah." Deuce said.

"Okay. Now Ty, Tell Tinka now." Rocky said.

I was walking away until Rocky stop me.

"Ty!" Rocky yelled.

"What?"

"Don't tell Cece." Rocky said.

I nodded and went towards Tinka.

"Hey Tinka."

"Hey Ty." Tinka said.

"So, can you help us with the date of Gunther and Cece?"

"What kind of help?" Tinka ask.

"Well, you and I will decorate this place for the date while Deuce and Rocky will distract Cece."

"Does Cece know about the date?" Tinka ask.

"She does, but doesn't know when. So don't tell Cece, Got it?"

"Got it." Tinka said.  
**End of POV**

* * *

It's sundown, and everyone is doing what is told. Ty and Tinka decorating the lake, Rocky and Deuce Distracting Cece, and Gunther picking an outfit for the date. When Ty and Tinka were done decorating, they gave the signal to Deuce and Rocky. When they saw it, Deuce went outside, Ty and Tinka hid, and Rocky blind fold Cece's eyes.

Cece:"Rocky, what are you doing?"

Rocky:"Oh nothing."

Cece:"Rocky, whatever you're going to show me, you can just tell me."

Rocky:"Sorry, no can do."

Rocky lead Cece so she won't bump to any tree. When they reach there, they stop.

Cece:"Are we there yet?"

Rocky:"Yep. We are. You can take of your blind fold now."

Cece took of her blind fold. When she open her eyes, she saw Gunther standing there waiting for her. She was shock about it. Gunther nodded telling Rocky she can already leave.

Rocky:"I'll leave you two here." She said while leaving.

Cece walk towards Gunther. Gunther gave her a rose, and then Cece smelled it.

Cece:"Gunther, this is so sweet for you to do this. Thank you."

Gunther:"You're welcome. Uh…shall we?" he said as he offered his arm.

Cece:"Of course." She said as she accepts it.

Gunther pulled out a chair then Cece sat on it. Also Gunther pulled a chair and he sat on it.

Cece:"This place is so romantic."

Just then, Deuce and Ty came out dress like waiters and act like waiters. They gave them their food and left.

Cece:"So this date must be planned, right?"

Gunther:"Actually, this date was planned earlier."

Cece smiled and they enjoyed their meal. When they finish, Ty and Deuce came out and took the plates and left. Gunther and Cece got up and take a little walk.

Gunther:"So…did you like it?'

Cece:"Like what?"

Gunther:"The date."

Cece:"Of course."

Gunther smiled and lean it. Cece leaned in too. Their lips crash to each other and made out for a minute. When they pulled away, thet smiled at each other.

Gunther:"Cece, I love you."

Cece:"I love you too. This have been the best summer ever."

.

.

.  
** The End**

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading my story guys. It meant a lot to me. I'm going to pose the new story next week called "****_Falling for you"._**** This time it's GTDR. Not GTR. Hope you enjoyed this story. Don't forget to review. =D  
**


End file.
